Friends Forever
by Julia Cat
Summary: Enzo and AndrAIa are in their teens, realizing they may be more than just friends. Revised!


**Friends Forever**  
By Julia Cat

**Note:** This story takes place in Season 3, between arcs 1 and 2. I wrote it a few years ago, and I realize now that it's far from perfect, but enjoy it anyway. Maybe one day I'll add more game action to it.

_An arena, a red, firey-winged devil, the boy's best friend trapped behind a stained glass window, unable to help him. He was down, panting, fighting for breath. A razor sharp golden claw came down... his vision in his right eye blurred, then went black. All he knew was a screaming, unbearable pain. Everything moved in slow motion as the claw came down again, making its final mark, dealing its last, triumphant blow. Then, like a death sentence, loud, condemning words ehoed around him as he changed his icon to game sprite mode: GAME OVER, USER WINS, GAME OVER, USER WINS, GAME OVER..._

* * *

He awoke, panting, gasping, swallowing in gulps of the cold night air. It was that dream again. Why, oh, why couldn't he free his conscience from that moment? Walking over to the window, he gazed out at the sleeping system. Lights winked at him from the scene, and the soft light of two moons bathed his pale green face, giving it an almost ghostly pallor.

He was eighteen now. He could hardly believe that he'd been away from home for this long. What had happened to his precious city? What had happened to his sister? The thought of Dot with her clear eyes, organized ways, and positive attitude brought tears to his dark violet eyes. How could he ever forgive himself for losing that game?

His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice from behind him. "You alright, Sparky?"

He smiled slightly at the familiar nickname and turned around slowly. He came face to face with his best friend. Beautiful AndrAIa was standing approximately one metre away from him, face practically glowing in the moonlight. "Yeah, Andi," he finally replied, "I'll be fine."

"You've been thinking about your sister again, haven't you?" AndrAIa asked, hardly expecting an answer, for she could see the truth clearly in his eyes. How sorrowful he looked... how much in pain.

Enzo only nodded. He knew she understood how he felt. She had a way with things like that. He stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek lightly, then wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Friends forever," AndrAIa whispered.

* * * 

The next day was clear and warm. The sun was shining and there was scarcely a cloud in the light blue sky. Birds were singing, daisywheels were blooming, the system buzzed with activity; it was a typical spring morning.

Enzo noticed none of this. He was worried. A game hadn't dropped in two days and he wanted to get home. Moreover, AndrAIa was nowhere to be found. If a game _did_ drop that day, he could never go in without her. Never could he leave without his best friend. She alone kept him from going random.

Poor Enzo had searched the system high and low and he had seen no sign of her. Where was she?

He was now in a sector reminiscent of _Castles and Knights_. It reminded him of Kits Sector in a way. It was small and quaint with all its little boutiques and the smells of fresh food... he began to think he might like it here. Why, right in front of him were all the necessities of life: a butcher, a baker, a shoemaker... he was starting to think he could really enjoy life in a place like this.

As he looked around, he finally spotted AndrAIa. She was standing a little ways off, peering into a Tudor-style shop's window. Taking little notice of the shop's merchandise displayed in the window, he ran up to her and demanded, "Where in the _Net_ have you been? I've been worried sick!"

AndrAIa, seeming to have been expecting this behavior, replied almost too casually. "Oh, you know... around. Here and there.. Say, um, how about you meet me back at the hotel say around 14:00? I'm kinda busy right now..." her voice trailed off as she waited patiently for his response.

_Busy?_ Enzo wondered. _Doing what?_ This was not at all like her. What was going on? Dismissing all confusion and ill ease, he just shrugged and walked away, heading toward the eatery.

Once Enzo was out of earshot, AndrAIa giggled softly. Never would he have guessed, let alone remembered. Sure, he was confused now, but all would soon be revealed. She only hoped that he gave her enough time to make the necessary preparations. She smiled coyly as she took her bag of supplies out from the doorway of the bakery, picked up the box tied with ribbon, and lugged the whole lot of supplies to the hotel.

* * *

Upon entering the hotel room milliseconds later, Matrix was baffled. He couldn't see a thing. _Now_ this _is weird,_ he thought to himself. Then aloud, he said, "Alright AndrAIa, you can come out now."

The lights came on and Matrix was blinded by the brightnes for a few nanos, then all became clear. He gawked at the sight that met his eyes. A cake was on the coffee table, with exactly nineteen candles set into it in a perfect circle. A banner was on the wall and it read "Happy 19th Birthday Matrix." Balloons lined the walls and AndrAIa stood amidst the decorations, beaming.

"Happy birthday, Sparky," she said, smiling from ear to ear.

Matrix, who was baffled beyond belief, smiled for the first time that day. He had completely forgotten about anything that had to do with birthdays, let alone _his_ birthday. He ran up to AndrAIa and kissed her full on the lips; their first real kiss. "I love you, Angelfish," he said using _her_ pet name for a change.

"Angelfish" was speechless. Her marine eyes were wide with surprise and her right hand lingered about her lips, brushing them gently with her fingertips. "Oh... Enzo," she said, still trying to recover from the kiss, "I..." she stammered, "I love you too...I...I never thought that..." 

"Shh... I know, Andi, I know." Matrix smiled, an event that was becoming rarer and rarer these days. Then, as an idea entered his head, he furtively grabbed her arm and led her to the other room.

"But..." AndrAIa protested, "What about your cake?"

Matrix grinned devilishly.

Getting his meaning, AndrAIa giggled and followed Matrix's lead.

* * *

Next day, to Matrix's relief, he heard the familiar sound of the system ringing. "WARNING, INCOMING GAME, WARNING, INCOMING GAME." He leapt out of bed and grabbed his zip board, hoping AndrAIa was behind him. She was.

The game crashed to the ground just as the two lovebirds had gotten within its landing coordinates. The layout was simple. It actually looked a lot like a Dungeons and Dragons game they had played not too long ago.

It was hot. Too hot. They were playing the game on treacherous platforms above even more treacherous lava pits. When they ReBooted, they were relieved to find that their getups consisted of insulating suits. The heat was reduced considerably.

The user was a firey demon, almost too familiar for Matrix's liking, but this fact only made Matrix fiercer and he fought with the strength of five men.

Consumed by his rage, Matrix did not think to consider that AndrAIa would not do as well. She still felt the heat through her insolated suit and her vision began blur quickly because of the heat. When she stopped for breath, the User was able to catch up with her. He gently flicked her aside, sending her careening down toward one of the lava pits. She screamed deafeningly, terrified that this just might be the end.

Just in the nick of time, Matrix showed up and grabbed her hand just as she was about to be out of his reach forever. She was panting and hot tears of fear were streaming down her pale cheeks. He had saved her life. _He had saved her life._ The realization of it was like a physical blow, and with it came renewed strength. She pulled herself the rest of the way up the rocky cliff.

"Friends forever," Matrix whispered as he shoved the User off that same cliff, ending the game, setting their course to a new system to advance their search for the lost city of Mainframe.

END


End file.
